shindendatafandomcom-20200214-history
Comprehensive Energy Scale
This scale is used as a catalogue of multiple calculated feats of destructive capacity to measure the power of characters. The measuring unit of these is by the amount of tons of TNT energy needed to perform them. Building Busting Small Building *Minimum=5kg of TNT *21st TB Goku's leap - 20kg (Dragon Ball) *Sabo Arc Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol - 200kg (One Piece) Building *Minimum=250kg *Child Gon's Chimera Arc Jajanken - 280kg (Hunter X Hunter) *Franky Super Cannon - 353kg (One Piece) *Rockdrum Kick - 700kg (Toriko) *Yusuke/Suzaku Clash - 1.1 tons (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Delphox's flames - 1.2 tons (Pokemon) *Byakko's shout - 1.372 tons (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Taopaipai's pillar throw - 1.754 tons (Dragon Ball) Large Building *Minimum=2 tons *Terrakion's Castle destruction - 2+ tons (Pokemon) *Initial Sasuke's Katon - 2.09 tons (Naruto) *Pyroar's flames - 2.2 tons (Pokemon) *Rukia's Shikai against Aaroniero - 3.14 tons (Bleach) *Silva's Crater - 4.8 tons (Hunter X Hunter) *Final Suzaku VS Yusuke clash - 6.205 tons (Yu Yu Hakusho) *MacPain sent flying - 6.24 tons (Bastard!!) *Regal Mammoth Arc Toriko's 3 Ren Kugi Punch - 6.437 tons (Toriko) *Netero's Ichi no Te - 9.44 tons (Hunter X Hunter) *Hueco Mundo Arc Chad's El Directo - 10.263 tons (Bleach) City Block Busting *Minimum=11 tons *MOAB Bomb - 11 tons *Tenshinhan's Kikoho - 12.5 tons (Dragon Ball) *Part 1 Choji's Human Cannonball - 14.6 tons (Naruto) *Davy Crockett Nuclear Mortar - 18-22 tons *Tarkus' strength - 19 tons (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Star Platinum's punch - 25.8 tons (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Uvogin's punch - 35.2 tons (Hunter X Hunter) Multi-City Block *Minimum=44 tons *Russian FOAB bomb - 44 tons *Schrieke's magic - 45.987 tons (Berserk) *Fuji's casual blasts - 47 tons (Beezlebub) *Clockiel's Crucifiction Beam - 60.34 tons (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Yupi's crater - 63.4 tons (Hunter X Hunter) *Crater from 80% Toguro's punch - 84.39 tons (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Tunneliel's AT Field - 124.37 tons (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Gourmet World Dinosaur's snot - 132.8 tons (Toriko) *Tuneliel's Laser - 143.12 tons (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Collossal Titan impact - 188 tons (Shingeki no Kyojin) *Post-Jewel Meat Toriko's 10 Ren Kugi Punch - 196.25 tons (Toriko) *Hiei's Jaoh Ensatsu Kokuryuha against Bui - 169.4 tons (Yu Yu Hakusho) *100% Toguro's Aura - 202.1 tons (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Mashiro kicks Wonderweiss - 224.49 tons (Bleach) *Soul Society Arc Bankai Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho - 325 tons (Bleach) *Luffy and Zoro's 300 pound siege cannon - 333 tons (One Piece) *Karasu's bombs - 369 tons (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Yoruichi's Shunkou - 509.5 tons (Bleach) *Netero's Hyakushiki Kannon Zero - 541.71 tons (Hunter X Hunter) *Sage Naruto's Rhino throw - 560.99 tons (Naruto) *Netero's Hyakushiki crater - 724.2 tons (Hunter X Hunter) *Century Soup Arc Toriko smashes an ice boulder - 1 kiloton (Toriko) *Killer B's V1 Punch - 1.02 kilotons (Naruto) *Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Storm - 1.65 kilotons (One Piece) *Wiper's Burn Bazooka - 1.97 kilotons (One Piece) *Wiper's Reject Dial - 2.1 kilotons (One Piece) *Resurreccion Grimmjow's strikes - 2.25 kilotons (Bleach) *Toriko's 15 Ren Kugi Punch - 2.27 kilotons (Toriko) *Sakura punches Sasori's Iron Block - 3.4 kilotons (Naruto) *Regal Mammoth's fall - 3.5 kilotons (Toriko) *Kenshiro's normal punch - 4.03 kilotons (Hokuto no ken) *Earth Power - 5.04 kilotons (Pokemon) *Pre-timeskip Franky's durability - 5.5 kilotons (One Piece) Town Busting Small Town *Minimum=5.8 kilotons *Piccolo Daimao's Ki blast - 6 kilotons (Dragon Ball) *Kakuzu's Katon - 6 kilotons (Naruto) *Golem smash - 6.3 kilotons (Toriko) *FKT Arc Kenpachi's leg strength - 6.4 kilotons (Bleach) *Cursed Seal 2 Sasuke's Katon against Itachi - 10.04 kilotons (Naruto) *Smaug's fire breath - 11.1 kilotons (Tolkien Mythos) *EVA-01's AT Fist - 18.07 kilotons (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Regal Mammoth stomp - 11 kilotons (Toriko) *Freeza Arc Goku's kick - 14 kilotons (Dragon Ball) *Kinkaku's Tail Swipe - 14.7 kilotons (Naruto) *Yusuke's Chou Reigun - 15.17 kilotons (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Little Boy nuke - 16 kilotons Town *Minimum=20 kilotons *Youpi's biggest crater - 24 kilotons (Hunter X Hunter) *6th Gate Guy's Asakujaku - 26 kilotons (Naruto) *Dark Celebi's lasers - 28.23 kilotons (Pokemon) *Fullbring Arc Ichigo's cloud parting Getsuga Tensho - 31.38 kilotons (Bleach) *Machamp's single arm punch - 35.27 kilotons (Pokémon) *Hody tanks the Gaon Cannon - 41.3 kilotons (One Piece) *Vasto Lorde Ichigo's Cero - 72.3 kilotons (Bleach) *Each second of the War of Wrath - 93.69 kilotons (Tolkien mythos) *Deidara's C3 - 117 kilotons (Naruto) *Franky's Radical Beam - 128 kilotons (One Piece) *Impact of Black's Bomb - 135.18 kilotons (Dragon Ball) *Gaara's Sand - 136 kilotons (Naruto) *Fullbring Arc Shikai Ichigo splits a cloud - 170.38 Kilotons (Bleach) *Segunda Etapa Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras - 198 kilotons (Bleach) *Meruem's Hill Buster - 201 kilotons (Hunter X Hunter) *Machamp's 6 arm punch - 211.62 kilotons (Pokémon) *Hyoh causes a thunderstorm - 240 kilotons (Hokuto no Ken) *Breath Dragon's snot - 411.247 kilotons (Toriko) Large Town *Minimum=500 kilotons *Vaccine Man's blast - 506.621 kilotons (Onepunch-Man) *Choice Arc Tsuna's X Burner - 680 kilotons (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) City Busting Small City *Minimum=1 Megaton *J's Megaton Punch - 1 megaton (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Ulquiorra's Lanza de Relampago - 1.05 megatons (Bleach) *Toriko's first 18 Ren Kugi Punch - 1.41 megatons (Toriko) *Kizaru's casual kick - 2.51 megatons (One Piece) *Gohan's second latent power unleashing - 3.9 megatons (Dragon Ball) *DCAU Superman's crater - 4.11 megatons (DCAU) *Pupitar's thrash - 6.3+ megatons (Pokemon) *Gyarados' attacks - 6.3+ megatons (Pokemon) *Sasuke's Kirin - 9.44 megatons (Naruto) *Energy in forming a meteor crater - 10 megatons *Piccolo Daimao's Bakurikimaha - 15 megatons (Dragon Ball) *Castle Bravo Nuke - 15 megatons City *Toriko's Death Falls 36 Ren Twin Kugi Punch - 26.35 megatons (Toriko) *Ichigo takes his new Zanpakuto - 26.4 megatons (Bleach) *GBE of North Kaio's planet - 28.6 megatons (Dragon Ball) *Tyranitar's Mountain Buster - 45.03 megatons (Pokémon) *Tsar Bomb - 50 megatons *Mega Abomasnow's snow storms - 50.07 megatons (Pokémon) *Killer Queen disintegrates victim - 54 megatons (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *Nono freezes Pot Pond - 135 megatons (Toriko) *Law redirects a meteor - 143 megatons (One Piece) *Raoh's Hokuto Gotensho - 310 megatons (Hokuto no Ken) *Guy's Hirudora - 338.21 megatons (Naruto) *Latias' tsunami dispersal - 349.29 megatons (Pokemon) *Lugia's telekinesis - 350.06 megatons (Pokemon) *Genocyber's explosion - 378.64 megatons (Genocyber) Large City *Enel's Raigou - 816 megatons (One Piece) *Onoki's Big Jinton - 840 megatons (Naruto) *Reshiram's tail flare - 1.2 gigatons (Pokémon) *Akuma/Gouki's chop - 1.28 gigatons (Street Fighter) *Moltres melts ice - 1.38 gigatons (Pokémon) *Galen Marek brings down a Star Destroyer - 1.646 gigatons (Star Wars: The Force Unleashed) *Mewtwo's hurricane - 1.7 gigatons (Pokemon) *Luffy disperses the Advent of Thunder - 2.4 gigatons (One Piece) Island Busting Small Island *Minimum=4.6 gigatons *23rd TB Piccolo's ki blast - 6 gigatons (Dragon Ball) *Shadow Asgard Moria's kick - 6.36 gigatons (One Piece) *Shiva Ganishka's stomp - 6.5 gigatons (Berserk) *Chinjao's headbutt - 8.05 gigatons (One Piece) *Biju Mode Naruto's Bijudama - 8.4 gigatons (Naruto) *Ares raises a mountain - 11.15 gigatons (God of War) *Aokiji's Ice Age - 12 gigatons (One Piece) *Pryce's Delibird freezes a Gyarados - 13.433 gigatons (Pokemon) *Toriko's 36 Ren Twin Kugi Punch + Sunny's 30 Bai Super Fry Gaeshi - 11.72 gigatons (Toriko) *Anti AT Field - 91.52 gigatons (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Island *Minimum=100 gigatons *Asura's Striking strength - 176.24 gigatons (Asura's Wrath) *The Death Falls - 195 gigatons per second (Toriko) *Exar Kun kills the Sith Wyrm - 200 gigatons (Star Wars Expanded Universe) *Darth Nihilus' durability - 229 gigatons (Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic) *La Garita Eruption - 240 gigatons *Killer Queen tanks a timestop barrage - 286.3 gigatons (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Army attack Mounturtle - 300+ gigatons (Toriko) *Neo Devilman's 1st explosion - 334 gigatons (Neo Devilman) *23rd TB Piccolo's Explosive Wave - 336 gigatons (Dragon Ball) *Fake Kyogre explodes - 358 gigatons (Pokemon) *Sahaquiel's self destruct potential - 496 gigatons (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *10 Anti AT Fields - 915.22 gigatons (Neon Genesis Evangelion) Large Island *Minimum=1 terraton *Naga Shadow causes a Solar Flare - 1.46 terratons (Star Wars) *Neo Devilman's 2nd explosion - 1.49 terratons (Neo Devilman) *Anthrax nuke - 1.54 terratons (Bastard!!) *Initial Seiya's Punch - 1.6 terratons (Saint Seiya) *Giant Naked Rei step - 1.64 terratons (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Yamamoto's Bankai - 2.2 terratons (Bleach) *Naruto and Gyuki's Combined Bijudama - 2.61 terratons (Naruto) *Force needed to destroy Japan - 2.643 terratons Country Busting Small Country *Minimum=7 terratons *Giant Naked Rei Hop - 14.14 terratons (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Neo Devilman explosion 3 - 14.73 terratons (Neo Devilman) *Yvetal/Xerneas' energy explosion - 17.5 terratons (Pokemon) *Mounturtle crushes Ice Hell - 54 terratons (Toriko) *Enma's causing the strongest earthquake - 59+ teratons (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Neo Devilman explosion 4 - 60.5 terratons (Neo Devilman) *Damage from Star Platinum/The World's punch volley - 78 terratons per second (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Country *Minimum=100 terratons *Chixculub Impact - 100 terratons *Total damage from the War of Wrath - 124.14 teratons (Tolkien mythos) *Seiya's first Pegasus Suiseiken - 160+ terratons (Saint Seiya) *Dark Schieder's Black Sabbath - 211.4 terratons (Bastard!!) *Nappa's "welcoming gift" - 373.8 terratons (Dragon Ball) *Star Platinum's accumalitive timestop damage - 390 terratons (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Large Country *Minimum=500 terratons *Yusuke's first Yougan - 687 terratons (Yu Yu Hakusho) *The World's accumalitive timestop damage - 858 terratons (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Darth Nihilus' force drain - 902 terratons (Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic) Continent Busting Small Continent *Minimum=1.33 petatons *Madara's Meteor Drop - 1.54 petatons (Naruto) *Potential Destruction of Cooking Island - 1.6 petatons (Toriko) *Shinju - 4.8 petatons (Naruto) *Monarch's casual blast - 6.48 petatons (DC Comics) *Cooking Fest Coco's Poison - 7.8 petatons (Toriko) *Adam's Anti AT Field - 18 petatons (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Ultimate Cars' durability - 19.7 petatons (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *The Wall of Light seals Exar Kun - 31.287 petatons (Star Wars Expanded Universe) *Estimated Three King tier attack power - 35 terratons (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Spear of Longinus - 45.46 petatons (Neon Genesis Evangelion) *Akuma Splits the moon - 52.65 petatons (Asura's Wrath) Continent *Minimum=100 petatons *Toriko's Ultimate Routine attacks - 224 petatons (Toriko) *Suguru's 1st killer technique - 760 petatons (Kinnikuman) Large Continent *Minimum=1 exaton *KE of Ultimate Gohan's Ki blast - 1.224 exatons (Dragon Ball). Planetoid/Moon Busting *Minimum=29.6 exatons=GBE of Earth's moon *Prime Jubi's Bijudama - 78.5 exatons (Naruto) *Jirou's Grand Knocking - 130+ exatons (Toriko) *Prime Jubi's Bijudama Barrage - 314 exatons (Naruto) Planet Busting Small Planet *Minimum=433 exatons=GBE of Mercury *Death Egg III's reactor - 999 exatons per second (Sonic the Hedgehog) *GBE of Mars - 1.144 zettatons *Rikudo Sennin creates the moon - 12.86 zetatons (Naruto) *Hypothesised Earth-Orpheus collision - 47.5 zettatons Planet *Minimum=57.3 zettatons=GBE of Earth *Hulk busts an asteroid - 169.6 zettatons (Marvel Comics) *GBE of Namek - 2.45 yottatons (Dragon Ball) Large Planet *Minimum=2.7 yottatons=GBE of Uranus *Gongen Wyzen's finger poke - 7.35 yottatons (Asura's Wrath) *Mass Shadow Generator Energy - 61.432 yottatons (Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic) *GBE of Toriko-verse Planet - 70.45 yottatons (Toriko) *Hypothetical of Sunny deflecting a planet sized meteor - 117.4 yottatons (Toriko) *Superlink Galvatron tows Cybertron - 445.1 yottatons (Transformers) *GBE of Jupiter - 482 yottatons *Pyron's Planet Buster - 3.227 ninatons (Darkstalkers) *Death Star super laser - 2.9005 ninatons (Star Wars) *Jedah's Dimension buster - 83.5803 ninatons (Darkstalkers) *Namek's Explosion - 2.410213 tenatatons (Dragon Ball) *Pyron's Gravity Manipulation - 2.94 tenatatons (Darkstalkers) Star Busting Small Star *Minimum=3.840546 tenatons *Pre-Crisis Superman moves Earth - 5.975143403 tenatons (DC Comics) *AoE of Pure Boo's Vanishing Ball - 12.97562141 tenatons (Dragon Ball) *Adam Warlock's Transmutation - 129.06309751 yottatons (Marvel Comics) Star *Minimum=164.913957 tenatons=GBE of the Sun *Super Perfect Cell's Kamehameha - 165+ tenatons (Dragon Ball) *GBE of Kaioshin Kai - 15,550 tenatons (Dragon Ball) Large Star *Minimum=330,554 tenatons=GBE of Rigel *Small Supernova - 23,900.573614 tenatons=1 Foe *Large Supernova - 47,801.147228 tenatons=2 Foe Solar System Busting *Minimum=5.709 Foe *Tardis Tractor Beam - 236.5 Foe (Doctor Who) *Chakravartin's planet throw - 440 Foe (Asura's Wrath) Top Tier energy *Superman's 1,000,000 Force Vision - 1,390,216,698,300,000 Foe *Thanos tanks a Black Hole - 114,030,097,958,30,000 Foe *Mass of the Observable Universe - 39,999,999,999,581,600,000,004,083.584 Foe Category:General Info